


rocky horror

by fucktherich



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 90s, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Lowercase, M/M, Movie Night, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, he/him nonbinary, movies - Freeform, sappy monologue, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucktherich/pseuds/fucktherich
Summary: stan and richie watch the rocky horror picture show and stan realizes some things about his gender
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 17





	rocky horror

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing so don’t expect this to be good. also this isn’t proof read so if there’s any mistakes shame on me i guess

october 31st, 1993

halloween night. oh how the two 17 year olds loved halloween. richie more than stan for quite obvious reasons.

richie enjoyed halloween mostly because he could scare kids and go outside dressed like he wanted to without getting hate crimed. 

stan on the other hand liked halloween because of the tradition he had with his boyfriend. ever since they’d been children the two of them would rent some horror movies, build a pillow fort and eat popcorn. 

this year they’d decided on the rocky horror picture show and beetlejuice. richie said it’s because they seemed like good movies but they both knew richie was just madly in love with winona ryder and tim curry.

richie had set up the pillow fort an hour before stan arrived just so they had more time to cuddle and most likely make out. also because richie loved to see the relive on stans face when he realized he wouldn’t have to help build it.

they had settled on watching beetlejuice first. it ended up not being as scary as expected but the image of barbara and adam as monsters would surely stick with the two for a while.

and now to the rocky horror picture show. stanley was absolutely mesmerized. the way frank-n-furter carried himself so elegantly and didn’t care if other people saw him wearing a dress and makeup blew stan's mind. he couldn’t even really enjoy the movie because of how fascinating this frank-n-further was. 

around the end of the movie a lightbulb went off in stan's head. he was like frank. the way frank weirdly wasn’t a woman or a man, how he just wore whatever and no one seemed to question it. that was everything stanley ever wanted. 

he was so lost in thought he didn’t even notice that the movie was over and that his boyfriend was trying to talk to him. 

"hey stan the man. everything okay? was that to gay for you?"

stan shook his head but the look of distress didn’t leave his face. 

"i......i think i’m like frank-n-furter"

a look of confusion washed over richies face. stan and frank were basically polar opposites and now stan wanted to go live in a mansion and wear dresses and makeup?

"i don’t think i understand?"

as much as stan tried he couldn’t find the words he was looking for so after a minute he just gave up. 

"i don’t think i do either. i don’t want to wear sequin dresses and heels per se but i really like that frank isn’t a woman or a man. i mean i never really felt like a man but i know for certain that i’m not a woman. this just makes sense to me. why shouldn’t i be able to wear a dress? why should i be shamed for doing something just because i was born with a dick? it’s just so stupid"

richie just sat next to stan and listened, a glimmer of admiration in his eyes.

"i don’t care if you don’t want to be a man or a woman. to me you’re just stan. you’ll always be the quirky little kid with the button ups and kakis that kissed my wounds so they would heal faster. you’ll always be the first person to actually understand me and you’ll always be the love of my life. if you’re a woman or a man or neither doesn’t matter to me because you’re you and as long as you’re happy so am i."

richie knew what he said was sappy and something that could’ve been in a cheap rom-com but he didn’t care. all he cared about was his boyfriend that was currently crying, laying in his arms and the fact that no matter what happened, they’d be together.


End file.
